


Animals

by agenthaywood



Series: Agents of S.M.U.T. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I had some RL stuff this weekend that ate up my time. Also, people took the shingles off my roof today.

Animals

 

Prompt 1: Jealousy

 

Maybe Skye should have thought this through. The thought doesn’t really find a way into her mind until after Ward already has her skirt up and strumming her clit like a string on a guitar. Skye can hear a low groan in the room but she doesn’t know where it came from.

 

Oh, the groan came from her.

 

Skye wishes she could get her fingers to work their way onto Ward’s belt but for some reason they seem buried in Ward’s hair and trying to create a bald spot but for some reason Ward’s hair is stronger than she is.

 

_He’s always been stronger._

Skye tried to start undoing Ward’s belt but when his fingers pinched her clit roughly between them all Skye managed to do was slam a blast of vibrations into the floor beneath the table they were making out on.

 

Was there a scream?

 

Yes, there was a scream. It was Skye’s.

 

Ward didn’t stop there. He grabbed Skye roughly around the waist and stood her up on shaky legs. His mouth started leaving a trail down her neck eliciting a frenzy of shivers in Skye’s body as Ward’s mouth tasted the sensitive flesh.

 

Ward bit down roughly on Skye’s pulse point making her muscles tense. Skye ripped Ward’s shirt open, sending buttons flying to the floor.

 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Ward whispered huskily into Skye’s skin.

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Skye spat out. She wasn’t in the mood for the games.

 

But Ward was.

 

Ward took a gentle hold of the wrist connected to the hand Skye was using to force his pants and pulled it up to his lips where he kissed the inner skin.

 

Skye saw something in his eyes she’d rather not name. Not now, not ever.

 

Skye cupped the back of his neck and pulled Ward’s lips back to hers.

 

She didn’t want to think about what she was doing.

 

Ward shed the shirt he was wearing and Skye let her hands roam greedily down his torso. She moaned her appreciation into his mouth.

 

Ward took a firm grip of her breast and Skye’s gasp broke their kiss.

 

“She was just a mark, Skye.” Ward breathed before pulling Skye’s shirt up over her shoulders.

 

Skye could only groan when Ward pulled a breast out of her bra and started sucking on the hard nipple.

 

“Ward, Grant, stop teasing and get on with it. Please.” Skye breathed out.

 

Ward shed his pants and boxers, freeing his proud erection to Skye’s hungry gaze. She started panting when the head rose above his naval at attention.

 

Ward took a firm hold of Skye’s hips and moved her underwear aside. He plowed into her without a moment’s notice and Skye threw her head back in a lust-filled moan.

 

Ward remained still as Skye adjusted to the feel of him. Her walls clamping down on his member trying to suck him in deeper.

 

“Are you going to start moving or do I need to be on top for this?” Skye grunted out impatiently.

 

Ward took the hint and started a slow rhythm of slowly thrusting in and out of her, drawing out the pleasure.

 

“Ward, if you don’t pick up the pace, I’m going to shoot you in the dick after this.” Skye grunted out.

 

The pace picked up and Ward’s frenzied thrusts into Skye’s core brought her voice up in pitch as she clung to whatever she could reach as the pleasure mounted.

 

Skye’s second orgasm washed over her and Ward paused his movements.

 

“What are you doing?” Skye gasped out. Her entire body was vibrating.

 

Ward didn’t speak. He kept a firm hand on her hips and pulled out. Skye whined at the loss of him. Ward turned her around and Skye braced her arms on the table, her round ass barely touched by her skirt.

 

Ward, fed up with the clothing, ripped Skye’s skirt clean off of her. He felt the firm skin of her ass between his fingers and Skye groaned at the contact.

 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

Skye was inching her ass closer to Ward’s dick, missing the feel of him inside her. The resounding slap that followed did not deter her, if anything it made her want him inside her more.

 

Ward took the initiative and plowed back inside of Skye. Skye’s scream of pleasure echoed off of the walls.

 

Skye did not get any respite, however, as Ward took up a brutal pace slamming his rod inside of Skye. She didn’t mind. Skye could handle rough. She preferred it actually.

 

It wasn’t long before a third orgasm worked its way through Skye’s pleasure-addled body. Ward followed soon after, slumping against the table. He kept his weight braced on his forearms.

 

Skye’s breathing was labored. She was exhausted. Ward kissed a nonsensical pattern on her neck before taking her lips in a chaste kiss.

 

“Still jealous?” Ward joked tiredly.

 

“I wasn’t jealous.” Skye bit back with what little malice she could manage.

 

“Whatever you say baby. Let’s go to bed.” Ward scooped Skye up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Skye wrapped her arms around Ward’ neck before laying her head against Ward’s sweaty pec.

 

She wasn’t jealous.

 

_She wasn’t._


End file.
